godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:War Clown
Welcome Hi, welcome to God of War Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:War Clown page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Master Mold (Talk) 10:41, August 13, 2010 What are you doing? You made a God of War IV page, God of War IV is not official and you slightly "cleaned" the Blade of Artemis page, in fact you messed it up. Please undo some of your edits. -AliBaba51341 :Have I? I didn't make the page, I made it more presentable. And have you seen the Artemis page before I edited it? Do you know what it should look like so it can be deemed "clean"? And lastly, sign your posts. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 16:25, August 6, 2011 (UTC) K, just remember that on this God of War Wikia, only official "content" is allowed. I know you were trying to make the God of War IV page presentable, but the KratosGodofWar, has deleted it many time. BTW, Welcome to the God of War Wikia, I hope you have a great time editing and contributing to our community. http://images.wikia.com/wiki4battles/images/d/d1/Kratos.gif AliBaba51341 19:44, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Right, thanks. I'll be sure to make my presence felt more. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 07:58, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Move Deleted Content War Clown, I don't mind you marking pages as 'candidates for deletion', even more so if you're arguments are well-grounded, but could you at least take the effort in moving the pages yourself? Kratos' Throne, Calliope's Flute, ... Those were all pages you marked, and with every one, you commented it should have been a section on another page instead. Could you at least make the move then? I've moved and deleted all necessary content, so you shouldn't bother anymore, but it's just a heads up for next time. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 17:59, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Righto. Sorry for the disturbance, I'll try to remember next time. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 23:22, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Templates I love it! I can see you have a lot of experience on wikis. I simply took over when everything else went dead. I mainly keep everything in check, but feel free to change anything for the better, should you find it necessary. The quote and infobox templates are spot on, so we'll definitely start implementing that on every character page. I'll throw it in another blog as well. If people catch on, the change should be quick. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 07:16, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Good Job... Good work on those templates. The other ones were getting kinda' old. http://images.wikia.com/wiki4battles/images/d/d1/Kratos.gif AliBaba51341 22:27, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. And sign your posts. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 07:33, August 13, 2011 (UTC) : :Yea, I know, I sometimes forget. :http://images.wikia.com/wiki4battles/images/d/d1/Kratos.gif AliBaba51341 22:14, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Seems to me you're doing it on purpose, because you forgot ''yet again. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 22:48, August 13, 2011 (UTC) He's right. If you wish to sign your posts properly (without any hassles) just type in ~~~~ at the end of your posts. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up''']]inFamous 03:29, August 14, 2011 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/wiki4battles/images/d/d1/Kratos.gif AliBaba51341 22:13, August 15, 2011 (UTC)